Chapter 210
is the 210th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary The devil continues to insult Asta and Yuno, and tells them that for threatening his life, they will die. The devil has his creature attack the two, which the two easily counter the incoming attack. Yuno thinks about how the devil has gotten furious since Asta's Anti Magic is capable of wounding the Devil. Yuno also thinks how the devil will be done for, if Asta is able to land a blow on the Devil's heart. As Asta thinks about how their is no end to the creature, when Asta feels a sting throughout his body and thinks about how his body is almost at its limit. Lemiel looks towards Asta and Yuno and thinks about how each of them has the most trust and faith in each other, as they fight together. Lemiel then thinks about how they have to entrust the devil to those two, while he and Licht save their friends. In another room, Jack manages to cut through one of Fana's wings and comments about how he will be able to rip out and sever her healing magic in its entirely. As Fana thinks about how they can't stay here and fight any longer, when the devil's creature suddenly enters the room. As the creature goes to swallow Fana, Nozel and Mimosa suddenly show up and rescue Fana. Nozel and Mimosa inform the others that the creature is dangerous and that they have to evacuate immediately. Suddenly Mereoleona shows up and starts to attack the creature, which Noelle is shocked that Mereoleona is here. Mereoleona laughs as a magic like this exists, and comments about how the world is so vast. In Charmy's room, the creature enters the room which Charmy wonders what it is and how it looks like it will taste awful. At another location, Fuegoleon is running away from the creature and thinks about how the corridor is filling up so fast that they will be swallowed up. On the top floor, Licht thinks about how the Demon-Dweller Sword is capable of absorbing mana within itself along with giving the mana to others that have bonded with the sword. Lemiel thinks that since his magic is capable of fighting against the devil, he will sent his mana out through the sword. Lemiel and Licht then use a spell that sends mana to the elves, in order to protect them from the devil's creature. As Mimosa wonders what that mana is, which Rhya says that its the mana of Lemiel and Licht. Rhya thinks about how he was about the see what is happening up above, since its because of his connection with Licht. Rhya also thinks about how Licht was able to have his reunion with Lemiel, which he comments about how its enough to make him jealous. Lemiel thinks about how he will not let a single person die, as long as he still has mana flowing in him. As the devil's creature goes to attack Lemiel and Licht, Patolli uses a spell to save them and thinks about how he won't doubt the bond that Lemiel and Licht have this time. As the creature goes to attack Asta, Yuno comes to Asta's rescue. Yuno thinks about how he will be able to move much faster, as long as he has the light protecting. Yuno then tells Asta to just deliver the finishing blow against the Devil already, which Asta says that he will. The devil continues to insult the two and says that this will be their end, as he has his creatures attack the two. On a lower floor, Yami gets closer to Charla in order to be protected by the light which Charla tells him to not be so close to her. Yami then tells Charla for a location of the devil, since he is able to see what is happening from above thanks to Licht's mana, as he prepares to launch an attack. Charla decides to help him out by covering his sword with her thorns and tells him to not miss. Asta, Yuno, and Yami prepare to attack the Devil, while thinking about how they will finish this in one blow. Fights *Humans and Elves vs. Devil Magic and Spells used References Navigation